God's Helpers
by MeganxDegrassi
Summary: Becky and Luke are finding a way to save the earth, one sinner at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, here is a story that will hopefully get you in the Halloween spirit. I thought I'd write something creepy seeing as I love the holiday, plus I wanted to do something different. I hope that it's not too bad. I think the plot is genius, though I'm not sure if my writing style fits it. Well, I really hope you enjoy it. **

***Becky***

Life was something to love, something to cherish. God gave us life so we could make the most of it. That's why we moved to Toronto, so my brother could make the most of his life. Alright, so, I had to start over, no big deal; my brother needed hockey like God needed Noah to save the beings of the world from the big flood so long ago. I planned to make my life here even better than what I had in Florida. I knew I could. It was going to be a simple task. It was _supposed _to be a simple task.

Well, of course, then _he _got in the way, he took over the drama department, sinfully turning everything around. He did it right under my nose. Eli Goldsworthy was a sinner, through and through, and he had to pay. Even when I turned around and was going to help save the play when he'd been wronged, he still wasn't grateful. He would never be grateful.

I knew God would get him back, in time, and he would regret it in the end. But, the end wasn't soon enough. Maybe God was showing me the way right now; maybe that was why I was stalking Eli down the street in the middle of the night. I had no other explanation for what I was doing or how I even got there. Because, the last thing I remembered before this very moment was going to bed.

How I had gotten here was a complete mystery, but I decided not to question, and just to follow my instinct. My instinct which, indeed, was fueled by the Lord.

Eli was dumb to be alone in the dead of night, dressed from head to toe in black. He was probably going somewhere to worship Satan. The dumb adolescent even had some ear buds in, and, even with the distance between us, I could hear his God-awful music clearly enough to mark it as tasteless and sinful. He would never hear me coming.

He was as clueless as I was about what was going to happen next.

It was purely the doing of God that he would choose to take a path through the woods, away from any street camera's, and away from any possible onlookers. I thanked Him happily.

I walked closer to him once we were covered by trees. And when I thought we were deep enough in, I did the sensible thing and abruptly kicked the back of his knee. The sudden act made him fail in his step, he tried to balance himself with his other foot, but it was of no use, he fell forward, putting his hands out in front of him to catch the impact.

He was fast, pushing up off the ground and back onto his feet quicker than I expected. He must've had experience fighting. That was a good thing; at least I wasn't attacking a completely clueless and innocent being. It didn't matter that he was fast, though, I was faster. I guess the thirteen years of karate lessons back in Florida were going to finally pay off.

He turned around and looked at me. I crouched in a stance that I could use to easily counter any attack he might have made. His ear buds were out of his ears and with his iPod, laying on the ground and playing the wretched music loudly through the little speakers. He didn't attack. I must've looked pretty terrifying, because his eyes doubled in size as he took in my appearance.

"Becky, how long have you been there?" He stumbled over his words and looked everywhere but in my eyes.

I had no idea he was such a coward, and the thought brought a maniac giggle to my lips, "Only a little while."

He started to back up, but I took one step forward, closing the already-small gap between us and took his right wrist and pinched the nerve, knowing the weak spot would bring him directly under my command. I had control his dominant hand. He didn't cry out in pain when I twisted his arm and pushed it up behind his back in a hold that I didn't care at that moment to remember the name of. If I pushed up any further, his arm would snap.

Kudos to him for not even making a sound besides the small hitch in his breathing pattern.

"What are you doing? That actually hurts," Eli's voice was worried, but calm, as if he didn't think I could actually do anything to hurt him.

I giggled again, I couldn't help it. Poor, clueless boy. "I just thought it was time for me to get you back for making my first couple weeks at Degrassi a living _H-E-double hockey sticks_." I pushed up on his arm a little bit more.

He yelped a little bit and I smiled in satisfaction. That was more like it. "Okay, I think you've had your fun," his voice was strained, and I knew the pain was getting to him.

I reached into the pocket of the oversized black hoodie I used to wear nights while camping back when I was younger. I didn't remember putting it there, but it was there; I clutched the switch blade in my hand and pulled it out of my pocket. "Oh no, actually, the fun has only began," I said, flipping open the knife, causing it to make a terrifying _cling. _

Eli flinched and started struggling to break free, "Okay, Becky, this isn't funny anymore, really, I've learned my lesson."

I pushed up on his arm again, but his struggle didn't cease, so, I placed the blade at his throat. "You see, Eli, I don't actually think you have. You'll never be truly sorry for embracing your Satanist ways. That's why you have to die. God doesn't need more people like you corrupting this world. Sorry." Except, I wasn't sorry.

And, in one swift movement, I did the Lords bidding; I pressed down on the knife and sliced the boy's neck.

He screamed out for help as soon as the pressure was added, but I knew the trees would absorb the sound. I laughed as I let go of him and he dropped to the ground, grabbing at his neck to try to stop the quick and profuse bleeding before it was too late. He was making an awful choking noise and it more like music to my ears than the music still playing from his iPod that was lying on the ground not too far away. I picked up the up iPod and turned off the music before stuffing it in my pocket.

Swiftly, I wiped the knife off on Eli's shirt and flipped it back into the safety position before putting it back in my pocket. I sat there and watched as Eli went still.

What was I supposed to do next?

I kicked Eli. Yeah, he was already dead. And God, that felt so good to know. One less sinner on earth meant one more step closer to everything being great in the world; everyone following the Lord. I realized this didn't have to be a one-time thing, that I could actually do this, and I'd be doing it for the Lord himself.

I pulled out my phone and called Luke. I needed help.

It rang a few times before his groggy voice was on the other line, "Becks? Why are you calling me when you're just right down the hall—"

"Because I'm not home," My voice didn't sound like me anymore, and I was oddly okay with it.

Luke suddenly seemed panicked, "What? Are you okay? Where are you?"

I could hear him moving around, protective brother mode kicking into gear. "I'm in the woods by the east side of town. Well, at least I think it's east." I looked around, thinking I heard a noise in the distance.

"Why"

"I need your help with something. Do you think you could come and possibly, maybe bring a shovel?" I was starting to feel panicked. No one had followed me, following Eli, right?

"Becky, what did you do?" Luke sounded worried, but I could hear that he was on the move on the other line.

"_Luke,"_ I mocked him, "I finally did something right." Ahh, now that sounded like me, "Make sure no one sees you, and please, please hurry."

I hung up.

I took Eli's slowly cooling arms and pulled him up against a tree—away from the puddle of blood— and then dropped to my knees. From there, I pulled his iPod out of my pocket and pulled up the notes app. I typed something brief:

_I ran away. Don't look for me. I'm sorry.  
-Eli_

Then, I carefully wiped my bloody finger prints off of it and carefully placed it back into my jacket pocket for now. I planned to drop it off at his front door on my way back home, even though I'd have to take the long way to do so, and had to do it without being noticed.

After that, I dropped onto my hands and used my perfectly manicured nails to start digging. This would make it easier when Luke finally showed up. I was fueled, so happy and excited and just _elated_, I almost got the job done before Luke showed up five or ten minutes later. Soon, Eli Goldsworthy was buried deep beneath the earth, and the freshly dug dirt was covered by an abundance of leaves.

On the way home, I explained everything to Luke. I explained how great it had felt to be able to take care of sinner's the way I just had. I made him imagine us being able to take care of everyone who did wrong this way. It didn't take long for him to be on board.

It was smart, even logical.

It was risky.

All qualities both Luke and I either possessed or loved to take part in.

It wasn't something one person could handle alone. We established a lot as he helped me clean off and wash my clothes back at home. The rules were simple: we had to agree on the person we killed, and we couldn't tell anyone else, at all. This was him and I or no one at all.

By three in the morning, I was laying back in my bed, trying to close my eyes and allow sleep for the rest of the night. But, sleep wouldn't come. I was too happy, too excited. I clutched Eli's ear buds in my hands tightly, not being able to wait to become a servant to God. It was like the rest of my life finally started and everything about it was more than completely perfect.

I would bet a lot of money that God had a very special place for me, by his side, in heaven. But, I had to start with school in the morning.

**Wah-La, so that is the beginning chapter, which for some reason, my beginning chapters are always short. I promise that chapters will get longer, and the plot will not ONLY be Becky and Luke killing people mercifully. Rightio. There will be a lot more to it, so please, give it a chance, and PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY. Thanks oh so very much (x. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyhey, here's the next chapter of God's Helpers. Stuff is getting interesting, not that the slaughtering of Eli Goldsworthy wasn't interesting or anything. I never thought I'd have so much fun writing this, but I am, too much fun xD. Anyway, there is a character that you don't know, that part of this story will focus on. Switching to her will be labeled as "Stalker" and you'll see why. There'll probably be a little of her in every chapter from now on. Enjoy!**

X*~Stalker~*X

She had the strangest dream. In her dream, she was up and looked out her window. The night seemed ominous in her eyes, like bad things were going to happen. A light fog drifted close to the ground and the streets were seemingly empty. She watched the fog swirl around, waiting for something to happen. She didn't know what would happen, but there was a terrible feeling filling the pit of her stomach.

This was no dream, it was a nightmare.

Finally, a guy dressed in all black came into view, passing by the front of her house. He wasn't alone, though. In fact, he was completely oblivious of the blonde in the black hoodie that trailed him. Neither of these people were strangers to her, but she knew something about the scene wasn't right. She identified the boy as Eli Goldsworthy; not very tall, but walking with an abruptness and confidence that only he could possess. The blonde was none other than Becky Baker, her long, blonde hair capturing the moonlight too recognizably for her own good. For a second, she wondered if maybe Becky was developing a crush, beginning to stalk Eli. He did tend to make the most random of people fall for him.

But, there was something off about Becky; she looked rogue, not blinded by love.

_I need to follow them, _the onlooker though to herself, _but, I can't be seen, I have to be a better stalker than Becky. _The onlooker became a stalker as she threw on a dark, form fitting hoodie, raised her hood, and slipped out the back door of her house. It seemed stupid, especially with the off determination in Becky's step, but it was just a dream, nothing bad could actually happen. She couldn't be hurt, especially by a rebellious Christian girl.

She followed further behind Becky than Becky had with Eli. She made a few short cuts, normally being able to guess their next moves. People in dreams seemed so predictable. And, after a while, she realized that they were headed for the woods. She mentally shook her head, God, could Dream Eli be any more stupid?

She ran behind the house right outside the wooded area, needing to get deeper into the woods than they were, needed to get to a different angle if she wanted to make a move. She took too much time finding them again, because when they were finally back in sight, Becky had a knife against Eli's throat. Becky was going to kill him, unless she could make it there before anything could happen. The stalker broke out into a run, but within her first couple paces, there was a blood-curdling scream. She stopped dead and ducked behind a tree as Eli feel to the ground, bleeding profusely from his neck.

_Oh, God, no. _She had to do something. It was like the dream was testing her limits. She started crying as she looked at Becky, who was now gathering things and putting them in her pockets. _I have to get there before he bleeds to death… _Becky kicked him and there were no more noises, just silence. _He was already dead_. She had witnessed it all, Oh God, she just wanted to wake up in her cozy bed, back at home.

She slapped herself, once, twice.

Still, she was in the woods.

_Maybe I need to bring justice. _She reached for her phone to call the police. It wasn't there. She had left it back at home, charging it for the night. _Stupid, stupid. _

Becky pulled out her own phone and started talking crazily to someone… an accomplice? Eli would have a phone on him, he had to. If only the stalker could get to him without Becky noticing. She tried, taking a few steps, but leaves crunched beneath her feet and Becky started looking around.

Maybe if she went back home, this nightmare would finally end.

~x~*Luke*~x~

I walked into school, more anxious than I'd ever been in my life. I didn't know what got into Becky, but I knew it was bad. I only agreed to help her because I had to protect her, that's how I was raised, and I would never let anyone hurt her, ever. Plus, I never planned on killing anyone, or letting her kill anyone else. I wasn't even sure what cost this was going to cause us. I was an accomplice to murder and my sister was the murderer.

It should've been strange that she was back to her normal, sunshine-y self this morning, but, in a way, I kind of expected it. She was always good at putting up an act, and if anyone was going to give us away, I knew we both expected it to be me.

"Luke, you don't have to walk me to class today," Becky smiled at me and looked across the hallway, smiling at someone else.

"Okay, have fun," I watched her scamper happily down the hallway and joined the rest of the hockey team around Dallas' locker. "Hey, guys, what are we talking about?"

"Practice tonight, and for the rest of the week, we really have to work at it for our game on Saturday, so bring you're a-game, Baker," He looked at me and only me, as if there was something going to affect my game. _Like he knew everything that went down last night_.

I got anxious again, "Of course I will," I laughed nervously and lightly punched Dallas in the shoulder.

"Relax, kid, I was joking," Dallas rolled his eyes then looked to everyone in the group, "So, that goes for all of you. You better be ready for some extreme conditioning tonight."

I nodded and walked away quickly. I needed to relax, I doubted anyone even knew Goldsworthy was gone, Becks had done a really good job with hiding the evidence, and it was as if she'd been planning it for weeks. Becky… What had gotten into her to make her snap? I felt like I was to blame, which was one of my bigger reasons for helping her.

"Clare, relax, they said that he left a note that he ran away, right?" I overheard Alli Bhandari comforting Clare Edwards as they took their seats in front of me in class.

"But, it's not like Eli, I have a really bad feeling and he won't even answer my texts to confirm that he's okay. Something's just not right," Clare replied and my ears went into shock. She was suspicious, she was going to find out and it wasn't okay.

"What are you drama queens talking about?" I butted in and looked at them smugly, hoping I was covering my sudden anxiety with my superior Hockey-Guy air.

The both gave me a deathly look, but Alli was the one who spoke, "Why do you care?"

I smiled menacingly and sat up in my chair. "Well, I'm always interested in the latest drama," I said, clearly mocking them, slowly discovering that everything that happened was much easier to forget about than I had first let it be. Suddenly, I understood where Becky was coming from and how all of this was working for her. All of these people –all of these sinners—were terrorizing the world, terrorizing people like Becks and myself. It would only make things better if we killed off a few…

Maybe it was my sanity snapping, but I was all in. Becky and I were going to do this. And, I already knew our next victim. She was sitting in front of me right now. Though, my reason for her death would be mostly to protect Becky, I would tell her an entirely different reason that I was already working out in my mind.

"Real funny, Baker, but you don't even care about Eli," Alli spat, "And you and your family probably were the ones to drive him out of town with your overwhelming religion."

"Which, I don't even think _you _have. I know Christianity, and Becky may believe in it, but you don't," Clare joined in, her tone boiling my blood. She thought she knew everything, didn't she?

"You don't know me," I leaned forward and gave her a coy smile. "But, hey, now that you're single, maybe sometime you can get to know me and how _religious _I may or may not be." I winked and sat back, hoping I had successfully intimidated her.

"She's not single; Eli will be back, so stay away!" Alli snuffed and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, he's probably running away from her, not home."

Mr. Perino got up to the front of the classroom and Clare mumbled quietly to Alli, again saying that something wasn't right. But, she was wrong; everything was falling into place, everything _was _right.

~x~*Becky*~x~

Soon, word spread throughout the entire school that Eli had run off, vanished with only a note in his place. The rumours that started were highly hysterical. His girlfriend was the only one close to the truth—Clare thought that he was being held captive against his will, and was being tortured to death. Everyone else, though, thought of rumours like he'd run away from his abusive parents, or couldn't take all the bullies at school anymore.

Luke walked with me to lunch, rambling on about how he had something to tell me later, but never gave me even a clue before heading off with the boys. A wave of excitement washed over me as I scanned the room for someone to sit with.

"Adam!" I ran to him and snatched the seat across from him. "How's your day been so far?" I smiled brightly at him, excited that I had caught him before any of his wretched friends had. I liked him, and I knew I shouldn't, but there was just something about undeniable attractions… I couldn't help myself.

He may have gone against God, but I could never hurt him.

"Actually, not so good, Becky," Adam frowned and looked at the empty chair beside him, "I can't believe Eli would disappear like that, without any type of goodbye."

My heart broke at the sadness in his voice. I had forgotten that Eli was his best friend and that his abrupt disappearance might actually affect him… "I'm sorry, Adam, but look at it this way, now you have room for more friends. Soon, Eli will just be a distant memory!" I looked at him cheerfully, hoping to bright his spirits, if only a little.

"I guess. I just can't believe he's gone," Adam said again, his expression mournful.

"Who's gone?" Imogen Moreno asked as she approached the table with Fiona Coyne.

"You haven't heard? Eli ran away last night!" I said loudly, looking at the two.

Fiona's eyes widened an Imogen almost dropped the pear she had clutched in her right hand. "He wh-what?" Imogen asked, looking frightened and taking a step back.

Adam sighed and looked up at the two girls, "He's not coming back. The note apparently said not to look for him. His parents are devastated and asking everyone to keep an eye out anyway. I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten any texts from the, or Clare yet."

"I left my phone in my locker today…" Imogen said, putting her pocket-less miniskirt, "…The one day I don't carry it around…" She turned away, appearing to be deep into her thoughts and leaving the cafeteria, apparently to go get her cell phone.

"I'm really sorry, Adam," Fiona said, putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "If there's anything you need, you have my number." Then she kissed the top of his head and trailed off after her _girlfriend. _

_That unholy skank._

"I'm here, too, Adam," I reached across the table and took his hand, peering into his already-dazed eyes. "For anything you may need, really." I smiled comfortingly. He finally settled out of the daze Fiona Coyne put him in and smiled, squeezing my hand gently.

"Thanks, Beck-a-rama," He said with a smile, making my heart flutter, just a tad.

~x~

The hours waiting for Luke to get out of hockey practiced seemed to drone on longer than usual. I ended up getting all of my homework done, doing the dishes, and cleaning my room during the agonizing two hours. I organized my clothes in my closet in a simple system; easily seen in the dark or not? After all that was done, and he still wasn't home, I took the switchblade out of the drawer of my nightstand and flipped it open and closed.

I could almost re-feel Eli's life draining from his body underneath my hands. Killing was beautiful and skillful, and definitely had a certain art to it. And, I just happened to _love _the arts.

When I heard footsteps up the stairs, I knew it was Luke, my parents were never so noisy and moved around the house like ghosts. If this was going to work out, he was going to have to learn a thing or two about that from them. It seemed he was already learning, though, fast; this morning he was a nervous wreck, but when I saw him at lunch something had _changed. _It was absolutely perfect and completely stunning to me.

So, when the door to my room flew open, I threw the knife. It flew and stuck into the wall about a foot away from the doorway. "Huh, how did I do that?" I looked from the knife to Luke and smiled. He was sweaty and his hair looked like a wet mop on top of his head. "Brutal practice?"

"You have no idea. I just want to shower and sleep," he told me as he set down his hockey bag and stretched out his arms.

I tilted my head, still smiling at my brother, "Of course you do, but not until after we talk, right? I've been waiting _all _night."

He rolled his eyes and shut the door, prying the knife out of the wall and closing it, "You're very go-to, Becks. Relax, be patient." He sat on the end of the bed and handed me the knife. "So, you're going to have to bear with me on this, uh.. assignment."

"Who is it? I'm dying!"

"Clare Edwards."

I scrunched my face and thought for a second, "Isn't she a Christian?"

"She's lost her ways, Becks. She was dating Goldsworthy, he probably brainwashed her, and now she's going to brainwash everyone else," Luke looked serious, his eyes practically begging for me to agree with him.

"Clare Edwards…" I nodded slowly and looked at the knife in my hand, "When?"

"I can't tonight."

"No duh! We have to lure her away from the safety of her house. We need a day, maybe two if she's lucky. Do you think you could work some of your charm?" How could I get Clare to a secluded area, where no one would hear her screams?

Luke shook his head, "She hates me. And, all of us hockey guys, at that. Goldsworthy is probably to blame for that."

_Bingo. _"Then, a note from her run away boyfriend to meet him somewhere. Like the woods. How adorable, we could bury them next to each other." I was on a roll, my body was floating with joy, this was going to work, I knew it. I just needed a sample of Eli's writing, and to word a note specifically, so she would be convinced to leave in the middle of the night, all by herself. Then, of course, I needed to put the note somewhere only she would see it.

Patience.

"You're scary good at this, and I was it done tomorrow night. Is one day enough time?" Luke stood up and walked over to the door, picking up his hockey bag.

"Plenty! I'll do the hard work, and you can make the kill," I giggled and threw the closed switchblade at him. "Now go shower. You smell!" I joked and we both laughed a little.

**And there, the next murder is being set into place. Poor Clare :P. Do you think you know who the "Stalker" could be? I thought I made some pretty strong hints, so I think keeping her identity a secret is probably impossible. Oops :P. Please review and stay tuned (x. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter three! My longest chapter so far. I liked writing this chapter, and I hope hope hope it is enjoyable or I am doing something severely wrong. Sorry it's been so long, but complications ._. But, it's here now so, read on (: **

*Becky*

At lunch, Luke and I devised a plot to leave our next classes at the same time to go raid Eli's locker for an English notebook, or anything that contained his own penmanship in it. Luke and his hockey buddies were already pro's at breaking and entering lockers, they were the cause of all the thefts going around Degrassi lately, and that was only going to help Luke and I out much more than those dumb hockey players would ever realize.

At exactly 1:03, I raised my hand for a hall pass and went to meet Luke in the corridor where Eli Goldsworthy's locker and all of his school essentials were held. The hallways were darker than usual, the clouds outside keeping the sun from shining through the school windows. There was a storm coming, apparently a bad one.

Luke was leaning nonchalantly against a wall, waiting for me. "It's about time, Becks. I need a look out or else the job would already be done."

I rolled my eyes, only half-jokingly, because, well, who did he think he was, ring leader? Did he think he was all of a sudden in charge? "I'm here now, so get to it," I demanded and pushed him down the hallway toward Eli's locker to show him who was really in charge.

Eli's locker had been covered, somehow in the last twenty-four hours, with notes and cards of all sorts saying that people hoped he returned soon and safely. I had no idea he was so popular and wondered why everyone seemed to care so much, He was just a loser, a lunatic, someone who didn't know right from wrong, who didn't know faith from being blinded by ignorance. How could he be missed so much when he was only a blip on God's outlook for humanity?

I stood and waited as Luke stalked down the hallway to Eli's locker. This section of the school seemed to be a dead zone at this time of day, luckily enough for us. Minutes ticked by, and our teachers would start to think we skipped out on class if we didn't return soon. _Hurry up, Luke. _I thought to myself, sighing and starting to tap my foot lightly.

That's when I heard footsteps approaching me. It wasn't from the hallway Luke was down but the hallway right around the corner that I was standing at. My heart started to race a little and I suddenly wanted to kill whoever thought they were about to disrupt my perfect plan. I turned in the direction of the footsteps and peeked around the corner to see Imogen Moreno, in her own little world, approaching with no caution at all. Her books were clutched to her chest and she looked down as she walked gracefully towards me.

How could I get her out of here? I tried to think of something as she got closer, but came up one or two thoughts shy when I knew she'd be rounding the corner in about ten seconds. So, I stepped out, right in front of her, trying to seem like I had just been walking and had no idea of her existence. It startled her and she jumped and let out a quick, high pitched, scream. Immediately after, she covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock before she could take into account of what just happened.

"Relax, Imogen, it's just me!" I smiled jovially at her, adding just a sprinkle of laughter to my voice.

"Becky Baker! I'm so sorry; you just seemed to come out of nowhere. I wasn't paying any attention," She giggled nervously then her expression softened, "You know me, always out in Lala Land. Hey, why aren't you in class, anyway?"

"It's all okay, Imogen! No big deal," I giggled spiritedly and motioned down the hallway. "And, I was actually just heading back to class now. Where were you headed?"

Imogen reached into her bag and pulled out a rolled up, large, white piece of paper, which she unraveled to reveal a sketch of Eli on it. "I feel like I'm the only one in the entire school who hasn't joined in on this whole decorating of his locker. I drew this for him last year, like the first time we ever hung out. Of course, things got crazy and he never took it with him, so I just kind of kept it…" She looked down like she was getting caught up in the memory of that day.

Interesting. "Oh, did you and Eli like, date back then?"

She shook her head. "No, he ended up using me to get Clare back. But, all's fair in love and war, right?" Imogen shrugged and tried to walk passed me, as if she decided she was done with the conversation.

"Doesn't that bug you? He didn't even give you a fair chance. That'd bug me," I prompted, hoping to keep her in place a littler longer, or at least until Luke got back and we were in the clear.

"No. I got my chance eventually and we ended up staying just friends," Her eyes lingered down to the portrait again, leading me to believe that she was hiding feelings that lingered for him. Of course, if she was trying to fool anyone with pretending not to have those feelings, she was fooling everyone but herself. Poor girl. I actually wanted to make sure that she would get a better chance at love and leave her wretched girlfriend for someone more suited for her. A boy. Maybe Luke…

"Becks. Are you okay? I heard a screa—" Luke rounded the corner and quickly hid the notebook behind his back that he had been carelessly carrying right out in front of him.

"Everything's fine, Luke. What are you doing out of class, anyway?" I asked him, throwing on my best acting skills and praying Imogen hadn't seen the notebook.

"Skipping," He shrugged nonchalantly, almost convincing even me. "Who's this?" He motioned to Imogen and looked at her, giving her what I assumed was his most charming smile, the smile that apparently made all the girls swoon.

"I'm Imogen. Listen, it's nice to meet you, and to run into you in an empty, darkly lit hallway, but I gotta go," Imogen said nervously then darted passed us to Eli's locker. Nervous? Maybe Luke did have an effect on her…

~x~

I spent the rest of my school day studying a piece of paper I had cleanly ripped out of Eli's English notebook, trying to perfect his handwriting to the finest point. His handwriting was sloppy, but had a certain calligraphic flare to it, as if he spent years perfecting a perfect form of sloppiness. I'd even been lucky enough to stumble upon a page where he had penned Clare's name over and over again. I applauded the dead for his romanticism, and thought for him not to worry, because he'd be with his dearly beloved and departed shortly. By the student council meeting at the end of the day, I had formed the most perfect note to give to Clare.

_Clare, _the note read, _don't worry, I'm okay. I need to see you, though, to explain everything that's going on face to face. You're the only one I trust, so I'm going to pretend like you're promising me to come alone when I tell you to meet me tonight at seven, deep in the woods on the east side of town. I can't wait to see you. With all my love, Eli. _

I folded it, putting it in an envelope and closing it. I signed Clare's name in Eli's penmanship on top, _Clare D. Edwards. _

In the middle of the meeting, I slipped away to find Clare with the newspaper club. I knocked on the door, and the business of the newspaper world came to a halt, everyone directing their attention towards me.

I didn't like it, but I smiled anyway, "Clare Edwards?" I questioned, looking around for her.

"Uh, right here," Clare popped out from behind a computer, sniffling, and wiping her red and puffy eyes. _Don't worry; you'll be with Eli again soon._

"This came into the office anonymously for you and they asked if I could deliver it to you during the student council meeting. So here you go!" I smiled and strode over to her, holding out the envelope for her to take.

"Th-thanks," Clare stuttered, her eyes gleaming with hope as she stared at the messy calligraphy on the top of the envelope, immediately recognizing it at her beloved's.

I took the silent compliment graciously and told her that she was very welcome before skipping back to my meeting and joining in animatedly on the group discussion as if everything was absolutely and completely normal. As if I wasn't a genius among idiots.

~x~

Later that night, I had Youth Group. I baked cookies for everyone and helped prepare a new song for Jenna to sing. Luke had hockey practice until six, and then I would give him the run down on where to go and what to do. I was nervous to leave him alone with the task, but I had to stay and conduct Youth Group like always.

Jenna sang and I conversed merrily with all the positive teens. These were the kind of people I was helping save, and the only type of people rightly fit to occupy the world. They were God's plan for the world. Luke came home all sweaty and gross around 6:15, and I followed him to his room, excusing myself from the meeting and letting Jenna take over for the time being.

"Okay, Becks, what's the plan?" Luke turned around and looked at me when he heard his door close behind him.

I crinkled my nose, trying to ignore the mess of his room. "You need to be deep into the woods at seven. Right around where we left Goldsworthy's body," I said, reaching into my pocket, pulling out the switchblade, and holding it out to him. "You'll need the element of surprise, so be hidden and attack her from behind. Don't. Screw. Up. Okay?"

He took the switchblade, "I won't. You can trust me."

"Also, wear something less descriptive, just in case you're seen. The last thing we need is for people to think an Ice Hound is doing something mysterious in the woods at night." I walked over to his closet and pulled out a green sweatshirt, tossing it at him, "Oh, and I want her cross necklace. Kind of like a memoir."

Luke nodded, taking off his team jacket and pulling on the sweatshirt. "Her necklace, okay. And, how are you going to make sure nobody comes looking for her?"

I almost slapped myself in the face. "I'll go to my room and type up something for you to leave on her doorstep. You just wait here. It'll take like five minutes," I said, scattering quickly out of his room, angry at myself for having forgotten this part of the plan.

~x~ *Luke* ~x~

I flipped the switch blade open, getting a feel for it in my hand. I had no doubt I could do this, but if I ended up screwing up, it would end really bad for Becky and I…and our parents would be pissed. But maybe they'd understand if we got the chance to tell them our motives, they had to. I lunged at the air with the knife and smiled, feeling comfortable with it in my hand. I really could do this.

What if she screamed?

I needed something to gag her, to mute her screams. I started rummaging through the drawers in my computer desk. Aha. Duct tape. How perfect. Becky came back into the room, folding a piece of paper.

"Here, put this on Clare's doorstep when you walk home. Do you know where she lives? We pass by her house in the morning when we go to school."

"She lives with Jake Martin, right?" I asked, only knowing where he lived because me and the hockey guys T.P.'d his house once.

Becky nodded and looked at the duct tape in my hand. "Duct tape, good thinking. Now get to it."

So damn demanding.

I shoved the duct tape into the pocket of my sweatshirt and the paper into my jeans front pocket with the knife, then followed Becky back downstairs. When we got to the living room, where Becky was holding Youth Group, I excused myself as I pushed passed people and Becky went back to mingling freely among the Christian youth of the Toronto. To the girls who asked me where I was going, I told them not to worry, I would be back. They wouldn't have to go too long without me.

I honestly didn't even think it'd take that long at all.

After I was outside, I slipped into the garage and took one of my mom's garden shovels. I couldn't walk around town with a regular shovel without being suspicious, so this little thing was gonna have to do.

I jogged to the woods, mostly in hopes to get there well before Clare did, and to just look like a kid going on a jog. It was painful, because of all the extra conditioning Dallas had been putting the team through. My calves and thighs burned from the extended workout, but I tried to focus on the fact that this was just extra conditioning, and could only help me in the long run. Within minutes, I was in the woods.

It was hard to find where we placed Goldsworthy, and I ended up guessing that one spot was the spot. I started digging and the looseness of the soil told me that this was probably where Eli was. I didn't want to dig too deep; I didn't want to know what a dead body looked like after two days underneath the earth. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but hell if I knew.

I dug to where I assumed was deep enough, figuring digging before would be easier. Becky would be proud of me, thinking on my feet like this. Maybe she didn't even think this far ahead.

I heard quiet footsteps and slid behind the comfort of a tree in the slowly waning sunlight so my attack wouldn't be seen. I didn't let myself think for the rest of the time, in fear of coming to the senses that I wasn't allowed to have at this point. The only thing I could do from here is act.

As the footsteps got closer, my instincts told me to prepare the duct tape. I took it out of my pocket and held the edge where the last place it had been cut at was.

"Eli? Eli where are you? I know you like this dark, scary stuff, but if you jump out at me, I'm going to be even angrier about me being left to worry about you these past couple days," Clare spoke, mainly to the trees as she walked _right passed me _without even the slightest clue of my presence. She was walking away from me, deeper into the woods, her back to me. If it got any darker, I would lose her in the almost-darkness of the night.

So, I made my move.

I jumped out from behind the tree, pulling at the edge of the duct tape hard. There was a loud _rip, _in the darkness as the adhesive side of the tape pulled away from its resting spot. Clare only had a second to turn around, but a second wasn't timely enough. I came at her right from behind and plastered the duct tape square on her mouth, wrapping it around twice for safe keeping.

She tried to scream beneath the gag. "Sorry, I'm not your boyfriend, baby, but you'll be with him _real _soon," I cooed into her ear as I took her squirming hands and started tying them up with the tape behind her back.

Apparently aware of how to defend herself from a male attacker, she picked up her foot hard and nailed me in the groin with her heel. Searing pain immediately shot through me, and I dropped to my knees to try to keep myself from hurling. I didn't have time for this.

_Act! _My mind screamed at me, but my body would only focus on the pain. _ActActActAct._ She tried to run, but, as if some Godly force was acting upon it, my arm reached out and grabbed her ankle, causing her to face-plant into the ground. It was time for me to move through the pain. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, or something like that.

Except, when she kicked me, it was so hard that I honestly thought I might die. So, now this was personal.

I grabbed the duct tape and tried to start tying her ever-kicking feet. After a few seconds of struggle, they were tied up and she was squirming to break free on the ground, flipping over so she had full view of who was attacking her. Me. I stood over top of her and watched her squirm. "Shhh," I cooed some more, pulling the switchblade out of my pocket, "Soon, all of this will be over. Soon, you'll be rotting in Hell with your boyfriend." I flipped the blade out and plunged it deep into her stomach, twisting it slowly.

Her body lurched as it pierced her skin, her cries of pain being muted by the gag. I pulled the knife out stabbed her again, a little bit higher up, right between her ribs. She lurched again, trying to cry out through the gag. I pulled out the knife again but this time wiped it on her pants as she twitched in pain, spasms that should have been coughs made her body jump every two seconds. She was in pain, a lot of pain. The blood that was supposed to be coming out of her mouth started leaking out her nose. I didn't know what would kill her first, the massive amount of blood she was losing, or choking on what was slowly pooling in her mouth, downing out her lungs.

In that moment, I felt sorry for her.

_Oh well. _I reached down and ripped the cross necklace off her neck, putting it in my pocket with the knife, the took her by the feet and pulled her body—which was convulsing slower and slower by the second—over to the hole I previously dug. Suddenly, rain started pouring hard.

"Son of a bitch," I said to the clouds in the sky and picked Clare up bridal style. Quickly, I brought her to the ditch and dropped her in with no gentleness required. Then, I ripped off my now-soaked with blood sweatshirt and dropped it in the hole with her. I started filling the ditch with dirt that was quickly becoming mud in the rain. It didn't take long, and I was actually thankful for the sudden down pour. It would help wash away any evidence of this night.

Once the hold was filled, the deed of God was done and I was on my way to her house, in the pouring rain, to deliver the note Becky had typed. I went back to jogging, finding it easier in the freezing rain. Her street was mostly empty, spare a few passing cars, thanks to the rain, and it wasn't likely that I'd run into one of her neighbors walking their dogs or anything. I got to her porch and wedged the note into her mailbox, letting a little bit stick out so it could be seen right away, but the majority wouldn't get soaked by the rain.

Then I jogged back home, feeling pretty damn good about myself.

~x~ *Stalker* ~x~

She was feeling off, earlier that day in school; she tried to keep Becky and Luke far away, but still wanted to keep an eye on them. It was difficult, but she managed… For the most part. She tended to notice their tenseness, but their happiness was indescribable.

She didn't trust them being happy for the time being.

She wasn't sure if what she thought she saw that night was a dream, or if it actually happened. But, dream or not, there was something off about the Baker siblings. She felt like if she wasn't alert and focused on them, seriously bad things were going to start to happen. That is, if they hadn't already happened. She really hoped they hadn't already happened, but the memory of that dream just got more and more realistic as time passed and Eli still wasn't around.

She felt like if they were going around and taking people out, she needed to tell someone. She couldn't go to the police, not until she was absolutely sure. Maybe Clare Edwards; she was religious, maybe she could steer her out of her obsessive, killer Baker thoughts.

Yeah, she decided she'd pay a visit to Clare, tonight. Before they could strike again… if they were striking. She quit her relentless pacing across the floor in her bedroom and threw a coat on before bolting out of her house.

It was raining, so she walked fast, pulling her hood over her head and holding it to her face as she looked down and walked. Normally she liked this weather, but the eeriness of the past couple days seemed unsettling to her, made her think more and more about thee realness and quality of her nightmare. It all needed to stop. Things needed to go back to normal or she was sure she'd lose her head.

But, when she got to Clare's street, she swore underneath her breath. Luke was there, walking in the opposite direction she was. Was he following her? Did he somehow suspect her plans and wanted to make sure she knew him and his sister were unstoppable? …Was he seeing Clare?

She hid behind a house, peeking her head out to watch was her was doing. Yep, he was going to Clare's house… But he didn't stay for more than five seconds, shoving something into her mailbox, and then jogging away.

Her heart began to race and she started running towards Clare's house, the worst, very familiar, feeling in the world filling in the pit of her stomach. When she reached Clare's porch, she was clear out of breath, but she didn't miss a beat, she grabbed the piece of paper sticking out of the mailbox and started reading it.

_Mom, _it said, _I ran away to be with Eli. I couldn't go another day without him. Sorry to disappoint you. Love always, Clare._

Her stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to hurl everywhere. Was this really happening? It couldn't be happening. If it was really happening then…

…Clare was dead, too.

The front door swung open.

"Are you lost? It's a disaster out there, what are you doing?" Clare's mom looked at her, very concerned, only making her stomach twist even more.

Tears pricked in her eyes, "I-I came to see Clare… But I just found this. I'm sorry." She shoved the note at Clare's mom and turned around, throwing up in the grass before running off to go back to her house.

"Hey, wait!"

**Okay, that is that. Who's next? Place your guesses when you review. Yes, review. Did ya enjoy the chapter? Maybe maybe? Okay, well, Review! Bye !**


End file.
